Leutrell Osborne
Leutrell M. Osborne, Sr. (born 1939) is a veteran of the United States Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), and a leading authority on international intelligence and security issues. Media Involvement Known in the CIA as "Mike", Osborne has appeared on CNN and BET, numerous speaking engagements and radio shows. Osborne is the author of the espionage thriller “Dark Operative" series, first of which is Black Man in the CIA, a 2012 Jongleur Music Book Publishing autobiographical book edited by Gary Revel. In 2006 Osborne associated with the Gary Revel investigation of the assassination of Martin Luther King Jr.,"Leutrell Osborne Finds Disturbing New Details Investigating Martin Luther King Jr. Assassination" CIA, FBI dirty tricks and the global drug trade,"New Questions About E. Howard Hunt And MLK Assassination" 9/11,"CIA Osborne" and COINTELPRO. Recommendations for Change His personal memoir, 'Black Man in the CIA' has been published by Jongleur Music Book Publishing and is available at Amazon.com and other book sellers. One of the themes of the book Black Man In The CIA is that the U.S. has to change its method of operating (MOD) in 16 agencies of the Intelligence Community. In simple language, the U.S. Government should only perform genuine counterintelligence operations and discontinue covert action operations that don't have heavy and close oversight and accountability. Bad news about CIA and USA's Intelligence Community generally comes from operations out of the Covert Action operations. One is caught in the "matrix of a cultural illusion". The Cultural Illusion is a euphemism for Covert Action Intelligence operations. During his 27 years of service as a CIA Case Officer and Communications Security Officer, “Mike”, as he was known by his colleagues and contacts throughout the intelligence community, served in over 30 countries. He supervised CIA agents, spies and assets on three continents in what historians and so-called espionage experts have termed the most fertile period of domestic and international spying of the modern era. He continues to perform threat analyses for both public and private sector clients, and is considered a counter-terrorism expert. This fact was underscored after the 9/11 attacks when he was called to appear before key members of Congress to provide insight into the attacks. In 1989, “Mike” obtained several temporary federal appointments and eventually secured a position at the Office of Personnel Management (OPM) for five years. Given his unique background one may say that he continued in service to his government, accepting a position at OPM and he performed as Transformation Management Officer (code named “Change Agent”). The position at OPM was very familiar to him – one in which he served for six years in the CIA’s ComSec Division, where he re-invented processes and significantly impacted/changed practices of the intelligence community cultivating communications security. While at OPM, Mr. Osborne oversaw programs of the Small Business Administration, vociferously advocating for small business participation in government contracting. During his OPM tenure, he also served as Chair of the Office of Small Disadvantaged Business Utilization Council, coordinating the Federal Government small business programs. Current Role After 31 total years of Federal Government service, Osborne retired and turned his attention to the private sector. Currently, he is the founder and Chief Executive Officer of Leutrell Osborne & Associates and provides security consulting and business re-engineering consulting to enterprises seeking to do business with the Federal Government. Osborne also heads the International Institute of Culture, a virtual university of scholar practitioners which allows students to practice English while learning business methods. Osborne is married with grown children, and lives in Annapolis, Maryland. He is the author of the recently published 'Black Man in the CIA'. His personal memoir published by Jongleur Music Book Publishing and edited by Gary Revel. DISAMBIGUATION NOTE: Leutrell "Mike" Osborne, Sr. has no connection with author Daniel Silva and was not the inspiration for his Michael Osbourne character. Silva's hero, Mike Osbourne is a CIA agent in novels The Marching Season and The Mark of the Assassin. Likewise, he is not to be confused with deceased international horseman Michael Osborne. Professional Affiliations and Awards Osborne is an active community member in Washington D.C. and Anne Arundel County, Maryland. His past and present professional affiliations include: *Past Grand Knight, Knights of Columbus, Keane Council 353, Washington D.C. *Member of the National Contract Management Association (NCMA) *American Society for Qualified Control (ASQC) *American Genealogical Historical Society Business Committee *Anne Arundel County Executive’s Minority Business Enterprise Committee (MBEC) *Who's Who in Black Procurement - The National Business League of Montgomery County, Maryland, 1991 References http://www.garyrevel.com/news/leutrell.html External links * http://leutrellosborne.50megs.com * http://loa.faithweb.com *http://www.garyrevel.com/news/leutrell.html Category:Living people Category:1939 births Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency Category:American chief executives Category:Counter-terrorism theorists Category:Analysts of the Central Intelligence Agency